By Trembley!
by DancingWafflesWaddles
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's birthday has arrived, but Soos' hot dogs have gone missing. Their new mystery begins to lead to a new problem: Pacifica Northwest. She tells Mabel something that causes Mabel to no longer trust Dipper. Will everything be the same ever again? Please review!
1. Birthdays and Hot Dogs

**Hi! The chapters that have _something and something _in the title are voiced by Dipper. The random comments in the title means that Mabel is narrating it. Thanks to those who took time to review! If you didn't already know, I don't own Gravity Falls, though I would be the happiest person on earth if I could.**

"DIPPER! Wake up, wake up!" Mabel screamed in my ear. She pulled the blanket along with me off the mattress. "Ouch," is stated as I pulled some splinters off my legs.

"Today is MY birthday!" she said as she sorted her assortment of sweaters.

"Mabel, we're twins," I explain to her. She forgets every year, so while she has a well thought out present from yours truly, I'm stuck with an automatic list maker from my parents. Not that I'm complaining.

Grunkle Stan walks in with flies buzzing around him and a stain of who knows what on his boxers. "Happy birthday you two. Your present: an extra two hours of working without being paid for overtime!" Mabel thanks Stan, and by judging by her excitement, she doesn't really get what he just said.

"Sorry Grunkle, but we're gonna have to decline. Mabel and I are going to find out who stole Soos' hot dogs!" I replied. Mabel nods in agreement. He mutters something about him eating them, but Soos had an entire refrigerator of hot dogs yesterday.

Robbie walks into the gift shop, holding Wendy's hand. He smells awful, like he always does. Mabel hugs Waddles and hides under the counter.

"Hey dork, where's your excuse of an uncle?" Robbie says just and Grunkle Stan comes back from the bathroom. Robbie asks him if Wendy can take today off, but Mabel and I already are. I feel bad she has to cover for us, but it's better than Robbie.

After he leaves, Mabel and I thank Wendy and have Soos drive us into town. Little did we know, the thief was already following us.


	2. Blood and Fruit Punch

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is better though.**

I wave bye to Soos as Mabel dances with Waddles. During the drive, we came up with a plan: we go around smelling people and see if they carry the scent of uncooked hot dogs. That was Mabel's idea.

"Dipper! Check this out!" Mabel says as I join her in front of Greasy's Diner. She points to a half eaten hot dog.

"People always eat hot dogs here. I think that the culprit would've had the entire fridge with them. Come on, I bet we can ask Lazy Susan if she's seen anything suspicious," I suggest.

"Race ya!" Mabel darts off and I chase after her. I trip on an axe and land in a puddle of something red. Fruit punch, I hope.

"Dipper! What happened?"

"Mabel, can I go wash up? Stay here and look for clues."

"Duh. I don't want to be seen with you. You're all bloody," Mabel winks and I run into the diner.


	3. Grappling Hooks Rule!

Where was Dipper? He told me he just needed to wash the blood off his hand, but it's been like, FOREVER! Waddles looks worried too. Just then, Pacifica walks out of the diner.

"Hey Mabel, if you're looking for your brother, he left," she smirks at me.

"Where's Dipper?"

"Well, he told me that he likes me and now he's at my yacht at Lake Gravity Falls," she states. Dipper? That doesn't sound like him. Dipper was still talking in his sleep about Wendy. And he knows that Pacifica is always rude and a bully.

"Don't believe me? Check this out," Pacifica continues as she pulls out a recording on her phone.

"Hey Mabel. Pacifica's right about you being way too silly. Sorry, but the Mystery Twins are over. I want you to think about this: You are alright and you are not being held against your will. Think about it hard," it is Dipper's voice. I start feeling water run down my cheeks. Pacifica laughs and kicks dirt at me.

Right when she leaves, I grab my two prized possessions, Waddles and the grappling hook I hide in my secret compartment in my sweater. I run into the forest and cry. How can I ever talk to Dipper anymore? I thought he liked me for me, but if I ever see him again, I can't say that I'll trust anything he says. I sit and think about what he had told me. I'm not being held captive. Then I realize: it's a Wednesday.


	4. I Love Salamanders

"Waddles! Time to do super secret spy undercover stuff!" Waddles oinks in response. I hitch a ride in the trunk of Robbie's truck. At the Mystery Shack, I pull on my black sweater with cute sunglasses on it. Super stylish for a super mission. I rethink my to-do list: celebrate my birthday, eat cake, and then find Dipper. I grab the half eaten cake in the other fridge and some of the left over balloons from Grunkle Stan's awesome party.

"Hey Wendy! Want some cake?" I yell from upstairs. She replies with a, "Yeah, I guess so." I dart down the creaky stairs and hand her some chocolate cake. She asks me where Dipper is.

"I don't really know. He went into the diner but didn't come out," I don't tell her about Pacifica though.

She gobbles up the rest of her slice and hands me a key. "Remember, try not to hit pedestrians." She winks at me and returns to talking to Robbie outside.

I've only been in a golf cart once, and I wasn't even driving it. Dipper knows how to because he and Dad would always do boring nerd stuff like golf and chess. I'm more like my mom: awesome, stylish, and serious. Hehe. Just joking about the last one. I jam the key into the hole and stomp on the pedal. Big mistake.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I bump over wood and almost flip over. I figure out how to use a steering wheel and lift my foot a little off the pedal, so I'm getting the hang of it. I bet it took Dipper longer than thirty seconds to learn how to drive one of these things. I can just see the edges of the lake until...

A horse's rear end slams into the left of the cart. _OUCH._

"'Tis I, Quentin Trembley!" I look up and see a sophisticated looking face with not so sophisticated boxers. "Mabel, we meet again! Anything ridiculous I may do for you?"

"Sir Trembley, I need help in finding out what's happened to my brother."

"Rodrick? Yes, he never was the silly type."

"Rodrick? Whatever. Just help me find him!"

"Fine, but we will need a salamander, duct tape, and a bowl of mashed potatoes."

"Got it."


	5. Revenge and Questions

"Mmph!" I'm trying to yell for help but I have a gag stuck on my mouth. Where am I? I remember walking out of the restroom but then everything went black. I look around. It's all darkness, and my hands are around my back. How long have I been unconscious? There is a bump and I hit my head on the top of whatever I'm in. A car, I suppose. The vehicle comes to a halt and light shines onto my face. There's a woman with wrinkles and brown hair and a man with an odd square face. Pacifica's parents.

"Hi, honey. Pacifica isn't happy with Mabel, but she likes you fine. And Pacifica gets whatever she wants, especially if it means hurting Mabel," I start sweating like crazy. Mabel? What did they do to her?

"Pacifica wants you to speak to my phone about Mabel being silly and whatever you want to say as long as it doesn't tell her where you are. Or else," Mrs. Northwest glares.

"Or else what?" I try to say manly, but the _what _ comes out an octave higher than what my voice usually sounds like.

"Fine, if you don't tell her, I assure you that she will not be harmed. But I'm warning you, son. You best listen to my wife's orders," Mr. Northwest threatens. I decide to just do it. Once I'm done speaking, they push me onto the floor. I see the cliffs next to Lake Gravity Falls. They shove me into a log in the forest, but I can still see the rim of the lake. Now what? Why did they do that to me? Who is the Northwest family? Are they trying to get revenge for proving that their family's a fraud? So many questions, not much hope.


	6. I Wish My Pig was a Ninja

"Did you know that sour cream is a great substitute for hand lotion?" Quentin asks me as I'm riding backwards with Waddles and him on his horse. And you're probably like, _But what about the golf cart?_ All I'm going to say is that a certain 8 and a half president thought he could summon the power of the man eating spiders to help us using a golf cart engine. I know I'm adorable silly, but he's insane silly.

I'm suddenly interested in sour cream because when I high-fived him before we teamed up, his hands did feel indeed smooth. Quentin starts rambling on about how Andrew Jackson had stuffed some biscuits down his pants, and that's why he's against them. If I had food stuffed down my sweater, I would murder that person, but as I said, Sir Trembley's insanely silly. I don't feel 100% safe because I can't even tell where we are even going, but I trust him. And if Dipper's message is true, I might be able to confront him. If only I knew where he was.

Behind me, the horse neighs and suddenly halts, causing Quentin and me to go flying off. Waddles is probably half cat or a ninja, because he doesn't his a rock, like yours truly. When I get up, my vision's a little fuzzy, but I can see Pacifica and her parents getting out of the car, all three of them glaring at me.

"YOU! Why don't you just take your stupid friends and leave this town alone?!" Pacifica screams. "Sorry Pacifica, but you can't call your TOWN FOUNDER and PRESIDENT stupid. Silly maybe, but not stupid," I try to reply calmly.

"Little lady, you aren't superior to us, so stop acting like the little brat you are. Just grab your uncooked loaf of bacon and quit trying to heroically save your brother," her dad says.

"Save my brother? So something did happen to him?"

"Dad!" Pacifica whines.

"Oops. My bad," her dad blushes, embarrassed by his own daughter.

I figure that Dipper can't be far, so I yell, "Team Mabel and Quentin! And Waddles!" The three of us run in separate directions. And you're probably thinking like Dipper. _Why in different directions? How is that productive?_ But when I see Pacifica's family run after Waddles, I know where to go. Unfortunately, I can see that Quentin thinks that he's right because he just keeping running to the left screaming, "Curse you, giant man eating spiders!"

Don't worry, Dipper and I can save him later. I'll need a serious thinker to help me come up with a way to catch a man that left the White House after eating a salamander and diving out the window. I know, _Why would Mabel, the girl that's always right, need someone serious to help her? _Well, Dipper's my brother, and Trembley survived falling off of a cliff while riding a horse the wrong way. Don't worry Dipper. I'm coming.


	7. Poll 1

I was beginning to run out of ideas, so I'm encouraging all of you readers to come up with anything that you wish to see in Gravity Falls. Here are some things I'm NOT including:

Dipper and Pacifica (Dipper and Mabel both hate her)

Wendy and Dipper (too many people make fanfics of this pair)

Bottom line, I don't want to make this story around romance because on the show, it's a lot of adventure.

Here are some things you could put in ideas:

Grunkle Stan (he's hilarious)

what happens to the hot dogs

where Quentin Trembley went

maybe some characters on the show? i put Trembley in because he's one of my favs but you could recommend people ON THE SHOW. I think that it's better than making up characters cuz you know how they look and their attitude.

Good Luck! I'll b reading them all and maybe choosing a few to incorporate. If u don't want me stealing your idea, don't tell me.


	8. Poll 1 Response

Wow, it's only been a few hours and I've already had many responses to my author's note! Thanks for reviewing Gryffindor Spark, Mabel Charlotte Pines (I love that name:) ), justsomeotherguy, TheBigZ1, and BolognaFullOf! And to gravitykitten29, thanks for putting that. At first, I thought people weren't enjoying my story, so I wanted some ideas that readers would like. But don't worry, I've thought about it, and there's a certain group of the cutest things ever ready to destroy the Pines. And it's not the gnomes. So be ready and I will update maybe every other day! ;)


	9. Mabel to the Rescue! I Think

"Waddles! Where'd Pacifica go?" Waddles replies saying, _They stopped when I jumped over a log._

"Got it. Take me there!" I follow Waddles for a few minutes until I hear muffled noises from a log. I was hoping it was a cute chubby squirrel, but all I found was Dipper. That would have to do.

I got help from the nearby woodpeckers and broke Dipper free. Once I had pulled the tape off of his mouth and untied his wrists, he hugged me. Not one of those awkward ones that you have to put up with when there's nothing else to do, but one of those, I'm glad you save my life, hugs.

"Mabel! You found me!"

"Duh I did," I nonchalantly reply, but inside I was really glad that he was okay. Then I mentioned Pacifica. His face dropped.

"She was the one that wanted me shoved into this thing," he says in defense.

"I know. At first, I was totally confused by your creepy message, but I remembered it was opposite day! I thought you hated that because it was so confusing."

"Well, you love hearing me say something ridiculous every Wednesday like, 'Grunkle Stan is very generous and doesn't care about how much money he has,'" I laugh at that total lie. Dipper and I start organizing our stuff and try to find the golf cart. Dipper was impressed by how I learned how to drive it so fast.

"Dipper, where do you think Pacifica went? She was chasing us right before we found you," I wonder.

Dipper's eyebrows bunch up. "I really don't know," he admits, "But Gravity Falls is such a small town, we see everyone at least once a week." I nod in agreement. We share a super awkward sibling hug, and Dipper tries to reassemble the golf cart. It turns out Quentin just had to spread peanut butter around the tires, and Dipper says we shouldn't leave a trail for two reasons: people might follow us and he's allergic to it. Thanks a lot, Dipper. I'm not allergic to anything, and peanut butter is delicious! I squint at the setting sun. Man, this was not how I planned to spend my birthday. "Got it!" Dipper shouts. I have to admit, for a guy that's allergic to peanut butter, he makes it look like he just licked the tires. I make my adorable Mabel is confused faces, and he holds up a jar filled with infected peanut butter. Pffft, I could've done that. Dipper has better observation skills, so I get to drive as he looks around for clues. This conspiracy is taking forever... I expected to be done by now.

Unfortunately, I zoom all the way to the Mystery Shack, which doesn't allow him to see anything but the color green. I thought is was from the trees, but Dipper looked just like me when the gnomes were chasing us: like he wanted to hurl. Oops.


	10. Peanuts and Barf

I have to admit, this was the second scariest time of my life. What was the first? I'm not going to tell you everything, but it happened the day of the weirdo convenience store with the ghosts. And no, it wasn't the lamby lamby dance. Although that was embarrassing, right in front of Wendy.

I began thumping my head back and forth on the log. I know, it's not the most "Dipper" thing to do, but what was I supposed to do? Sing like Snow White to the woodpeckers? Even if there was no one around, I might forget to change my voice and Grunkle Stan will add this to his list he has of all of the things un-manly about me. He somehow found my "Cutie Patootie" slip and a recording of me singing, "Disco Girl." And he wonders why I don't talk to him when he makes a pun about me being short.

"Squirrel!" I hear from outside. What is that, a dog that talks? Something grabs my right shoe. It rips off my foot, but now my sock it wet. Ew.

Someone or something kicks the log. "Mmph!" I manage to muffle. Head pokes in front of me, but I can't see anything in the darkness. I just want to get out of here before I end up decomposing with this rotting log. Something pulls at my shoe and slobbery sock. It burns my arms, having to rub against the hollow but rough log. The tugging continues until my wrists pop out, and then my hands are untied. I try to stand up, but the trunk is so heavy that I'm just rolling around trying to get this annoying thing off my abnormally large head. A flock of woodpeckers begin banging outside, making my head vibrate. The log splits in half and I sit up. After my eyes adjust, I can see Mabel smiling but in a mocking way. Hey, it wasn't my idea to go and stuff myself is a chunk of wood.

"Mabel, how did you free me?" I ask. "Easy, I sang to the woodpeckers." I smack my numb forehead.

I finally redeem all of my thoughts and run up to hug Mabel. "Oh Dipper, so helpless. Of course he needs his awesome sister to save him from Pacifica," she taunts.

Pacifica. She is a horrible person, from the first time she arrived for Stan's party to the time we proved her family was a fraud. The only people that like her are her two other "friends" and her parents. Her friends have never talked at all since I first met them. But hey, no one, not even Stan, knows their names. They just stand there like idiots and smirk. Everyone else is afraid of her. Mabel and I talk things over about the weird Opposite Day thing and how to confront Pacifica. I'm just thankful Mabel believes me. After all, we've never lied to each other. Mabel's always been there for me, even if she became the "alpha twin." It's weird though how a bunch of our mysteries revolved around her. The gnomes, Gideon, we even went on the conspiracy to find out who the real founder of Gravity Falls was because Pacifica embarrassed Mabel. Sure, I got to fight the Multi Bear, but that wasn't the same. It was all training, never having anyone to joke with or be teased by.

Waddles somehow leads us to the golf cart. I mean, he's a pig, not a bloodhound. "What happened to the tires?" I ask as I stare at four tires covered in... uh oh. Peanut butter. "Quentin was helping me find you, but he's gone insane. Actually, he's always been insane," Mabel replies. I turn around but Mabel is playing peekaboo with Waddles, so I grab a stick and start scraping the peanut butter off. Whenever I touch peanuts, I get an asthma attack. Meanwhile, Mabel isn't allergic to anything. Why am I scraping it off then?

After I'm done, we agree that Mabel will drive and I'll look for clues. But from the moment I sit on the seat, she zooms off at about 30 miles per hour. So a twenty minute drive becomes a twenty second drive. I don't really know; I lost track when I cupped my hand over my mouth. My stomach flipped. Once she slammed the brakes and flipped us upside down, I couldn't even open my mouth to hurl. I just laid there for a few minutes and tried to calm myself down. "Oops. Sorry Dipper. I think I did better though." Better? Mabel just killed my internal organs. But no time for that. The howls of a pack of wolves scared us into the Mystery Shack.


	11. Being a Teenager isn't Tingly

"Yo dudes, have you found my hot dogs?" Soos asks as we pass the gift shop. Dipper and I both have our heads down and are just slowly walking to the room, but not one of those epic slow-mo ones you see on TV with the fog and stuff. Dipper says that's called trudging. That's a weird word. Trudging.

"So kids, how was your birthday?" Grunkle Stan asks as he's watching Ducktective. I haven't seen the episode he's watching and I really wanted to ditch Dipper and watch, but we've both had a bad day. Today was a big low in our entire trip here. There were adventures, but those ones were cool and were always fixed with a happily ever after thing. But not today. Once we get upstairs, I take out my grappling hook. I never use it to "grapple stuff", I guess, but it helps me sleep like a stuffed monkey helps Dipper sleep. Oops... I don't think you were supposed to know that. Anyways, I changed into my pajamas I wear when I'm sad. I haven't put these dark things on for months, I think. Last time I wore it: when I found out that I couldn't breathe underwater a few years ago. Sure, the PJs were a little small, but I've only wanted to have one sad PJ outfit my entire life. Dipper has no real fashion sense and just throws on whatever. He's a sad, little boy. I glance over to my right. Dipper's writing in his diary. Actually, it's that weird book with the monsters, but Dipper said to make a cover story if anyone wanted to read it. So now half of the town believes Dipper has a diary. Hilarious!

I brush my teeth and put Waddles in one of my ultra super cute pajamas from when I was like 4 or 5. The goat in the attic just ate one of Dippers. I would feel bad for him, but those were ugly pajamas with bright green stripes and an icky orange. I've never been much of fashionista, but that pair of pajamas would've made Stan puke, and he usually wears a worn out tank top with stained boxers.

As Dipper turns out the lights, I lay in bed. Thinking. What happens if the Time Baby comes to destroy us? What did Grunkle Stan look like when he was my age? Was he ever my age? What would I name a pet elephant? Serious questions like these help me sleep. But not today. I sneak downstairs and begin writing a letter to my parents:

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thanks for the cute birthday sweater you got me. I love the sparkles! I wish you could come here and see all of the cool things here at Gravity Falls. I've told Waddles a lot about you two, and he's really excited to see you. I'm a teenager now! That's really cool, but I don't feel any different. No tingly feeling, nothing! Huh. How are things down there? Grunkle Stan had us bond by us helping him paint dollar bills. I wonder why. I miss you! Luv, Mabel

I head upstairs and drift to sleep.


	12. Monkeys and Illegal Foods

After I turned out the light, a faced the wall and tried to sleep. A few minutes later, I listened to Mabel go downstairs, probably to write another letter to Mom and Dad. I wrote almost as frequent as her, but they barely talked to me when they replied. The first part would be like, "Mabel! We miss you! Stan is a little weird, but you'll have a terrific summer with that great personality! Waddles does sound like your new little brother..." And after a few paragraphs, "It is interesting how many adventures you've been on, Dipper. Maybe you'd like to visit your great uncle every summer!" Sometimes I think about what Wendy told me at the party when I showed her my birthmark, "Oh, I thought your parents hated you or something." Do they hate me? Am I as boring as Mabel says? I wish I could be me and be funny at the same time, but I don't know if that's possible. Fatigue and sadness take over my body, and I fall asleep.

"DIPPER! GUESS WHAT?" I scream and sit up, bonking our foreheads together. For some reason, Mabel has a fruit obsession, so her injuries heal fast. Like when her face got sucked into a leaf blower. The mark on her cheek disappeared in like a few seconds. So now, Mabel's forehead was pink while mine was probably starting to bruise.

"DIPPER! SMILE DIP IS NOW MAKING SMILESICLES!" Smilesicles? After I ask her, she laughs and slaps my arm. "It's a popsicle covered in Smile Dip!" Ew. "I thought you hated Smile Dip," I say. "Well, it's been a few weeks, and they're probably going to ban it in a few days, so I'm going to use my life savings to by as much as I can," she states. I try to warn her that she'll be hallucinating for at least a few days, but she grabs my emergency stack of money and darts off.

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan, Mabel's running away with my money!" I shouldn't have yelled that because Grunkle Stan dives in front of me and helps Mabel get the money. I should've known he would do that. Thankfully, Soos walks into the hallway and Mabel bounces off his stomach, crashinto into Grunkle Stan and then me. I snatch my money and stuff if into my monkey's head. It had a whole in its neck, so I just jammed it in.

Mabel begins moping on how she has to have Smilesicles, but I don't let her get to me. Once I mention Pacifica and the hot dogs, Mabel's back on task. Little did I know, the Smilesicles are what Mabel uses to solve the mystery.


	13. I'm Nearly Drunk from Popsicles

My goodness, Dipper can often be so paranoid at times. He never just lets go and tries to be like me: out-going and unaware of all of the singular details that he just has to know. Poor Dipper, I wish he could have what he wishes to be, but to still be able to be himself. Maybe the invisible wizard that helped Dipper grow can help Dipper again. He told me that the magic flash light is what helped him, but I know that part of the spirit of the wizard was trapped inside when Dipper used it. Sometimes the wizard talks to me at night. His name is George, and he told me that he does follow Dipper around. Dipper tells me that the Smile Dip I swallowed a few weeks ago is still giving me hallucinations, but I swear, George is real.

I would help him become more like me if he gave me his money to buy Smilesicles. He told me that he's using it to buy a microscopy thingy that isn't a microscope. My head hurts now from listening to him talk and talk about that.

Today I begged Dipper to let me take a day off from solving mysteries so I could ask Grunkle Stan to help me buy Smilesicles. If there's one thing he's good at, it's dealing with money. "Sure kid, just make a few more bills," Grunkle Stan says. I want Smilesicles, but I also hate the county jail. I quickly fix up some twenties and present them to him. He snorts in approval and gives me some Stan Bucks and the powder he used to go shopping for Summerween.

I drag Dipper with me to the grocery store. When I charge into the freezer aisle, there they are. I grab as many as I can carry and throw some of my uncle's money at the cashier.

Once I'm back at the shack, I swallow one smilesicle after another.

"Mabel, it's been five hours and you're still eating them," Dipper walks up to me.

I feel as if I'm drunk. Dipper's hair is a rainbow, my uncle is a unicorn, I'm talking to a cabbage...

I need some more.

Soon there are only a few hundred left in the freezer, so I stop myself and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is sparkly, I'm half dolphin, and there's a singing dog behind me.

"I need rest," I say to myself before passing out on the toilet.

**I apologize a million times to my readers who feel like I've betrayed them and this humorous story. It's just that they haven't had a new episode for almost two months, and I get a lot of inspiration from the creativity of each episode. Did anyone else notice that Summerween was the latest episode? Anyways, I apologize once again. I will have a longer chapter updated by the end of next weekend.**


End file.
